


No Korean

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is stressed, Hurt/Comfort, Languages are hard, Lee Felix-centric, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Protective Chan, Self Confidence Issues, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Felix wakes up to the feeling, and it doesn't go away, it just gets worse.Worse to a point he can't understand his hyungs and physically hurts to try.So he avoids them.But in a house full of eight other boys, he should have known he can't avoid them forever.





	No Korean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got this request from Ana Docuyanan and I loved it so much I busted it out in one day! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Felix was not having a good day.

 

Usually he was okay with figuring out Korean, but now…

 

It exhausted him, which led him to misunderstand his hyungs and cause confusion. When Chan asked him about it-- in Korean-- he just said he was fine.

 

But he wasn't. He was starting to doubt his Korean skills as the day went on, and it was only noon.

 

He avoided the others as best he could just to avoid the language, but it was their day off and only Jisung and Innie were gone (apparently getting ice cream because the maknae begged). Seven guys in one dorm was not easy to avoid for long.

 

Changbin came in the room and plopped down next to him after a while, but didn't say anything thankfully. Just pulled out his phone and started scrolling Twitter on his fake fan account.

 

So Felix got out his headphones and listened to music, only to yank them out a few seconds later.

 

More Korean.

 

Of course the playlist that had been played last was kpop.

 

He took a deep breath and switched the playlist to his English one, sighing in relief when Chasing Cars filled his ears.

 

No Korean.

 

He let himself get lost in the music and his thoughts, let him surround himself in English as he turned the music up to the max.

 

He didn't know how long he could keep this up, surely he wouldn't be able to get away with avoiding Korean for long. He could smell the lunch that Woojin was preparing, knowing full well he would be dragged to the table to eat, as he was for breakfast due to their prior agreement that Jackson had come up with about a month prior.

 

Oh yeah, the first thing Chan did was tell the rest of the group what was happening and what the plan was both for Felix to get better and what it was if he wasn't getting better.

 

Felix had barely been let out of anyone's sight for the first week, been lucky enough to go to the bathroom alone, but they realized they were being a bit ridiculous and let him have more freedom.

 

They just… liked to have someone check up on him every hour or so.

 

And not leave him alone for longer than that after they caught him exercising behind their backs.

 

But Felix was getting a lot better now.

 

And just in time for his new issue, right?

 

“Felix!”

 

Said boy jumped and frantically looked around the room before staring at the concerned boys in front of him.

 

He realized two things. One is that he didn't have his earbuds in anymore. Two is that he was apparently so lost in thought that he hadn't seen the two situate themselves in front of him or take out his earbuds.

 

“Sorry what?” He said, defaulting to English.

 

Chan looked at him in confusion, as did Changbin.

 

_“Why are you speaking English?”_ Felix was flustered for a moment before he answered.

 

“Defaulted, sorry.” As a result of not speaking Korean, he forgot to include any honorifics, because English didn't have any the same way Korean did.

 

Chan raised an eyebrow at him when he realized honorifics had been dropped. Usually he wasn't too strict, especially with Felix or Jisung when they were speaking English, but this was out of the blue.

 

_“Lunch.”_ Dinner? But it was lunch ti- oh.

 

“Right, I'll be out in a minute. I'll wash my hands.” Felix stood up to leave, but was gently pushed back down by Changbin.

 

_“Felix are you okay? Did you finish that protein shake this morning?”_ Wait what.

 

He was second guessing everything he was hearing because it took so much out of him to remember the words they were saying he was having a hard time matching the English to the Korean.

 

But he must have been silent for too long because the next thing he knows he's being lifted bridal style by Changbin.

 

_“Hyung, should we weigh him?”_ Weigh.

 

“I'm fine!” Chan was confused, why was he still speaking English?

 

_“Yeah, just to be safe.”_

 

Felix felt like crying, he was so overwhelmed and he didn't even try to figure out what Chan had said. He felt a tear escape his eye.

 

_If you can't figure out Korean, how are you even an idol?_

 

That voice was back, but it was different. He couldn't place it.

 

_“Felix, hey don't cry.”_ That was Changbin's voice that had said his name, and he thought the older had said to not cry, but… dammit he isn't sure.

 

_“What's going on?”_ He was full crying now. He couldn't understand. He could, but he always questioned it until he couldn't remember what the original thing they said was.

 

He plugged his ears with his hands and Changbin carried him back to his room and sat him by his phone, and as soon as his earbuds were in reach, they were back in his ears.

 

Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch was playing now and why did he have such a depressing fucking playlist?

 

The others were talking to him, he could see it, but he just kept mouthing the words to the song. And that's when he saw them be quiet, eyes squinting a bit before Chan's eyes widened.

 

Chan realized that the song was English and he had an idea of what was going on. He gestured for the others to be quiet before kneeling in front of the small boy in front of him and taking one earbud out carefully.

 

“Felix, it's okay. Do you want me to speak English?” Felix nodded so fast that Chan was worried about the boy's neck.

 

“Can you tell me what's wrong, _ae_ \--baby?” He had almost said aegi because he knows Felix secretly loves it, but Felix seemed to need English right now.

 

“I just… it's hard to understand you guys. I study Korean really hard and… it feels like all of it has been for nothing because I keep second guessing myself.”

 

Chan swore he felt his heart break just now.

 

“Felix, you were nearly crying. Does it hurt to try to understand Korean right now?” he saw a few more tears fall from the boy's eyes before he nodded.

 

He vaguely heard BTS's Waste It On Me playing through the earbud that was out as he pulled the boy into a hug.

 

“You can eat in here, hun, and me and Sungie can keep you company. You know how he loves to speak English whenever he can.” Felix nodded at that and felt a bit more relaxed, but tensed up a bit when the older pulled away.

 

“Let me go explain to everyone, baby, I'll be back.”

 

And Felix was left with his music.

 

“Hey.”

 

And apparently Changbin.

 

“I thought you were going with Jin and Chris?” Felix asked.

 

“Wanted to stay here.” He said with a shrug. He sat next to Felix and snatched the abandoned earbud and smirked.

 

“Still love BTS in English, huh?” He asked with a smirk as he listened to the song.

 

“Shut up, this song is amazing.” Felix said with a slight laugh. Changbin was glad that the boy felt a bit better but he could still hear the anxiety in his voice.

 

Neither of them spoke again until Chan returned with Jisung and food.

 

“I got your favorite but not too big of a portion. They know to either speak English or leave you be.”

 

Felix felt a bit better knowing that and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

 

“Thanks Chris.” he said, accepting the food. He took out the one earbud he still had left in as to not seem rude when the conversation picked up.

 

“So,” Jisung said, his voice a bit hesitant. He looked at Chan before continuing, as if they had talked about it before coming here.

 

“Is something wrong?” Felix asked, feeling a bit trapped. He felt like curling in on himself. But by Jisung's panicked look, it didn't appear Felix didn't do anything wrong. Or at least… Jisung wasn't mad at him.

 

“Lix, how long have you been feeling self conscious about your Korean?” Chan asked, and Felix looked down.

 

“Since this morning. I don't know where it came from, just… it got so hard to understand all of a sudden and it hurt to try to understand and it was almost exhausting and that's why I was misunderstanding almost everything you guys were saying today.”

 

By the end of his little speech, he was nibbling on a piece of apple that was on his plate and watching Changbin nod slowly as he figured out what Felix said.

 

The boy was decent with English, but he wasn't as good as Jisung. He was getting there though.

 

“How come you didn't come to one of us?” Chan asked, gesturing to himself, Jisung, and Changbin. None of them were looking or acting accusatory, but Felix still felt a bit defensive.

 

“Because I've been in Korea studying the language for how long? It's embarrassing and I tried to push past it at first, but then it got harder when it got more exhausting. By that time I just wanted to avoid any chance at hearing Korean.”

 

Changbin put his arm around Felix's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

 

“Felix, you know we love you right?” Felix nods and blushed at the small peck the older placed on his head.

 

“You can tell any of us anything, we'll always be there for you.” Chan said. Changbin nodded, as did Jisung.

 

“You can text us in English whenever you feel like you can't handle Korean, and we'll hang out with you and speak English with you.”

 

Felix felt his heart swell at the suggestion and tears welled up again.

 

“Felix, baby, why are you crying?” Chan asked before bringing the boy into his lap. He leaned against the older and wiped his tears away.

 

“Happy tears. I just love you guys so much and I'm so grateful that you're here for me, that you're willing to put up with me, and-”

 

“Baby,” Chan said, gently shushing him and petting his hair, “baby, we don't put up with you, we love you. You're an amazing person and we love being around you.”

 

Now there were no holding back tears. But Chan didn't say anything this time, he just readjusted him so the boy was facing him and able to wrap his legs around his waist. He knew Felix liked sitting on people's laps like that. It was unspoken, but it was known by everyone in the dorm.

 

And Felix appreciated it more than he could express. It makes it easier because he had a hard time opening up about the kind of skinship he liked.

 

“Lix, baby, do you want to sleep with me and Sungie tonight?” Chan asked after Felix calmed down enough. He nodded but looked at Changbin.

 

“Can we push the beds together so Bin can too?” He asked in a small voice, as if he was afraid he would be told no or get yelled at.

 

Chan kissed his head. “Of course, baby, of course.”

 

Felix felt more relaxed and closed his eyes, his breaths evening out as he felt his exhaustion take over.

 

“Do you wanna take a nap with me Lix?” Chan asked, gently stroking the younger's hair.

 

Felix nodded let Chan pick him up and carry him out the door and into the leader's room, only whining a bit when the older let go of him to situate the both of them under the blankets.

 

As soon as Chan was in bed, Felix clung to him again, half laying on him with one if his legs draped over him, and it wasn't five seconds later before Felix felt someone else get under the covers on the other side of him.

 

“Mind if I take a nap with you two?” Oh, it was Jisung.

 

“Don't mind at all.” Chan said before placing a kiss on both of their heads.

 

That was the last Felix remembered before he was drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you have any requests, you can put them in the comments!!


End file.
